icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crista96/IMistake Part 6
IMistake Part 6 Hiiiii! Crista here. If you don't remember the Part 5 just go back in my blogs and read it! So finally this is the Part 6. You'll never forget this part. This is the climax of the whole story! Worth it read!! So I am not speaking I just show you the Part 6! :)) /Sam is in out, sitting on a bench. She is looking sad./ Sam's P.O.V. How was I so blind? Oh my god! He just played with me. I don't believe it! No! /Sam remember the kisses (IOMG, ILost my mind). She recollet 3 little words ' I love you ' ' I love you too! ' She is brusting into tears./ Sam: *quiet voice* Lier! He lved Carly all along. He just took advantage of me. Oh my gosh! And I believed him! Chh....How was I so stupid? /She just imagine again and again: ' I love you.' ' I love you too! '/ Sam: No! No! He lied me! He lied me all along! He is a jerk! /She is sitting on the beck and crying./ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ /Carly stopped the kiss./ Freddie: ....Carly!...You're not yourself! Do you understand it? Carly: I am not stupid! Just you're! *giggle* Freddie: *call Gibby* Gibby!....Come here now! Carly: Why do you call Gibby? I don't wanna he be here! *sitting down to the floor* Freddie: I hope he come quickly... /Gibby is comming/ Gibby: I am here! Freddie: I think Carly should go home. Gibby: OK. This is my exercise! *to Carly* C'mon Carly! Now we're going home. Carly: Why? I'm not tired! *standing up* Do you see? Gibby: Yes... but...Help Freddie! Freddie: Errr Spencer really waits you! Carly: Really? Gibby: Oh yes! Carly: OK, but while we go home I wanna eat some ketchup! Gibby: Accidental I have got some ketchup! *he is taking out a bottle of ketchup* Carly: Yeah! /They are leaving./ Freddie: I must find Sam! *leaving* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ /Freddie find Sam out. Sam is sitting on the bench./ Freddie: Finally I find you! So...*he notice Sam cried* Hey, did you cry? Sam, what's wrong? Sam: *sulky* Why do you care? Freddie: Because I am your friend! Sam: Then leave me alone!!! Freddie: No. Tell me, what is the problem? Sam: Oh nothing! Just...the boy...who told me he love me,...kissed my best friend! *standing up* Freddie: Uhm...I...just...You have got it wrong! Sam: Oh I really understand! *start walking away* Freddie: *nervous* It's just a mistake! Sam: *sarcasm* Sure...I saw! You kissed Carly! Freddie: No! She kissed me! Sam: I don't care! I know you love Carly! Freddie: What? It isn't true! /Sam is going away, Freddie's going with her./ Freddie: Sam! Wait! Sam: Off! /Freddie's stopping Sam and taking his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam stop and she's just looking Freddie with wtery eyes./ Freddie: I love you. Sam: *slap Freddie's face* Lier! And I believed you. *going away* Freddie: Sam! Please! Hear me! *his voice softened. He's taking Sam's hand.* Sam: *drop Freddie's hand* Don't touch me! *start running* Freddie: *start running too* Sam, Sam! *catch Sam* Sam: *start sobbing* Let me go! Freddie: No! Relax! Sam: You loved Carly all along! You hate me! *sobbing* Freddie: It isn't true! Do you understand? Sam: *sobbing* No!! /Sam is grappling with Freddie, when she is suddenly slipping over and she is hitting her head on the ground. She is just lieing with close eyes and isn't moving./ Freddie: *suddenly turn pole* Sam? This was the big drama. I hope you "enjoyed" it...I know it wasn't be the best part but don't give up!!! ;) Write what do you think and wait patiently the next part! You won't be dissapointed... Crista <3 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts